Revelations: Awakening
by ksgisnearlyded
Summary: After receiving a message from a man called "Steven" in her dreams, Morgan sets off to Outworlds to bring Law and order back to the world... or will she choose the path of Chaos and bring complete anarchy to the world (1 male Chaotic OC needed, PM me)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Steven, and what might yours be? Morgan? Such a lovely name. If you're wondering where we are, we're in your head. I've come to warn you of an imminent disaster that will destroy both your world as well as my own. If you are willing to help, head to the outworld gate as soon as you can._

Morgan had woken up and began to wonder about the dream she just had, the reason she thought it was odd was because of the fact that in most dreams, you can't really tell what's going on and the brain only uses faces from people you've seen before in dreams, and she doesn't remember ever seeing the man in her dream before...

"Hey, Morgan, looks like you finally woke up, you usually don't sleep this late," her husband, Inigo had walked into thier room "Since it's your birthday today, I guess you decided to sleep in today, huh?"

"Oh, Inigo, sorry about that, what time is it right now anyway?"

"It's actually the late afternoon, I would've woken you up, but you look so cute just sleeping there." Inigo chuckled "You missed your birthday breakfast and lunch, but if you get ready ready, we can make it to dinner with our parents."

"That late, huh? Just what a second while I change." Morgan got up and went to her closet to to change, while she was doing so, Inigo began to talk to her.

"Say, Morgan, you seem like you have something on your mind, is there anything wrong?" Inigo asked.

"Well... I did have this wierd dream..." Morgan was about to tell Inigo about it when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that" said inigo. He opened the door to find an odd looking man at his door, he was wearig a large scarf, a large coat, and when he looked at his legs, he didn't have any! The man began to talk with a voice that sounded like a child.

"Hee Ho! Is Miss Morgan-Ho home?" the man asked "We- I mean I-Ho must bring a package to Her-Ho!" the man asked

"Um... she's changing right now, but I can bring the package to her"

"Hee Ho! Thank you Mister Inigo-Ho!" The man immediatley turned around and left, leaving Inigo confused.

"What an odd man, wait a second... How did he know my name!"

"Inigo? Who was it?" Morgan had finaly finished changing into her normal clothes.

"A very strange man, he brought you some package, a birthday present, perhaps?"

"We'll never know unless we open it." Morgan said. Inigo put the package on the table and brought out his knife, he cut a vertical line into the box and opened it.

"What is this" Inigo said, pulling out the object. It looked like a large metal glove, such as the one worn with armor, although it had one special feature on it, the black box on the forearm. Inside the box, there was also a note, Inigo picked up the note and began to read out loud.

_"Dear Morgan, In this box contains a special device that I advise you keep equipped at all times, this device will protect from the demons that seek to kill you and everyone you love, if you put your sleeve down while wearing the device, it will look like an ordinary device. please Morgan, listen to my advice. -Steven"_

"Who is this Steven guy?" asked Inigo

"He's the guy I saw in my dream that I was going to tell you about!" Morgan exclaimed "He said something about a disaster that'll happen, and that I have to go the outworld or something!"

"Hey, Morgan, settle down, it's probably just a coincidence that you saw a guy in your dream and you got a package from the same guy." Inigo said, trying to calm his wife down.

"B-but the letter said the demons want to kill my the ones I love!"

"It's probably just a prank or something, Morgan, How about you wear that thing at the dinner, maybe it'll make feel safer, after all, the letter said it would protect you from demons."

"Alright, I hope you're right about it being a coincidence."


	2. Chapter 2

_**First, let me make a few things clear:**_

_**1\. This isn't in the MT Crossover section because I didn't know it existed until now but I don't think I'll be fixing that because I feel this story would get more attention here as people will are more likely to browse this archive.**_

_**2\. While I have extensive knowledge on the SMT Universe, The only FE games I've played are Awakening and Blazing Sword, so the only characters from Fire Emblem will be from Awakening.**_

_**3\. This in the Fire Emblem Archive because, again, it will get more attention here, and, Only a few SMT Characters will be making an appearance.**_

_**4\. **__**NO**__** Persona/Devil Survivor/Summoner Characters. I want this story to focus on the characters of Awakening and Mainline SMT.**_

The armor was rather easy fit on her arm, although she did have some trouble putting on. when she finished putting it on, the black rectangle in the middle of the armor began to light up, and displayed a single word, "Engage"

"What does it mean 'Engage'?"

"I don't know, but let's just ignore it for now and head to the Dining hall, our parents must be starving waiting for us." Morgan and Inigo headed to the Dining hall where they found the parnets waiting for them.

"Mother! Father! It's great to see you two!" Inigo said as he greeted his parents Gaius and Olivia. Morgan was glad to see her mother, Lucina, as well as her grandfather, Chrom.

"Hello, Mother! Hello, Grandfather!" Chrom gave her an annoyed look as he told her time and time again not to call her that.

"Hello, Dear, and happy birthday, too, Morgan." said Lucina

"Thank you, Mother, It's great to see you, if only father were here, too" Morgan said, starting to look sad.

"Morgan, I miss your father just as much as you do, I'm pretty sure he'll show up one of these days."

"I know mother, but... It's been five years and still no word of him, he already missed the wedding, I don't want him to miss when I have child, or when my child has it's first birthday." Morgan said sadly

"Just have faith Morgan, he'll return soon enough." Lucina grabbed her daughter and gave her a tight hug when suddenly, a castle gaurd burst through the door.

"Your Higness! A monster is attacking the castle, y-you have to help!"

"A monster? Is it more Risen?"

"We don't know what it is, but it's killing people!" Everyone in the Dining hall quickly went to the armory to grab their weapons head to where this 'monster' was located

"Is that it over there?" Asked Morgan, pointing at a two headed creature, and a sillhouette "Is that Miriel? It looks like she's approaching the monster!"

"What are you?" Miriel said attempting to communicate with the demon, and to her surprise, it replied.

"ME ORTHRUS! ME WANT SEE BLOOD!" The monster yelled

"Fascinating, a monster such as this somehow has the intellect to communicate, I've never seen such a thing, I must take it with me to study." Overhearing Miriel, the monster spoke up loudly.

"ME HELP STUDY IF GIVE ME 200 MACCA!" The monster yelled out

"Macca? what is that? some kind of currency for monsters?" Miriel asked

"YOU NO HAVE MACCA... THEN DIE!" The monster opened it's mouth and blew intense fire out of it's mouth which Miriel was just able to dodge.

"It seems the subject is rather incooperative, it seems I must incapacite it." Miriel opened opened up her tome and casts a Arcfire at the demon, but seemed to do nothing.

"YES! THIS FEEL GOOD!" The monster seemed to have been revitalized by the attack and continued on with the attack.

"If we don't do something, Miriel will get killed! What do we do Morgan!" Inigo shouted, Mogan was still thinking of what to do when she remembered something

_'This device will protect against the demons that sek to kill you and your loved ones'_ Morgan pulled down her sleeve and looked at the scrren o the armor, which still sid "Engage". She pressed her finger against the screen and more words started to appear.

**Engaging... **

**Comp activated...**

**Executing Demon Summoning Program... **

**Summoning...**

**Jack Frost...**

A light began to emit from the "Comp" which left the device and hit the ground, when the light went away, a small white creature with a blue boots and hatstood where the light once was.

"Hee Ho! I'm here to help, Miss Morgan-Ho! Is that mean Orthrus-Ho bullying you? I'll take care of him for you!" Jack Frost walked up to Orthrus and spoke to it. "stop bullying Miss Morgan-Ho's friend!" Orthrus looked at Jack Frost and replied to him

"GO AWAY PUNY DEMON! GO BACK HOME TO MOMMY! ORTHRUS DON'T WASTE TIME ON PUNY DEMONS LIKE YOU..." Jack Frost started getting angry.

"I'm not a puny demon-ho! I'm as strong as the King-ho himself-ho!"

"PROVE IT!" Orthrus replied. Jack Frost started to point at Orthrus with his index finger

"WHAT YOU DOING? POINT ME TO DEATH?" Orthrus suddenly began to fell really cold

"IT STARTING TO GET CHILLY IN HERE!" At this point, most of Orthrus's body was frozen except for his face.

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT RUDE... TO... POI..." Orthrus was now completely frozen over. Jack Frost began to rev up his fast, then punch Orthrus, shattering him to peices.

"What... What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What... What just happened?" Inigo said, confused. Jack Frost walked up to Morgan and Inigo and spoke up.

"I'm Fairy Jack Frost! I'm here to protect Miss Morgan-ho!" Jack Frost said, saluting. Morgan kneeld down and spoke to the small creature.

"What are you exactly?" asked Morgan

"I'm a demon-ho sent here by Steven-ho to protect you-ho! He said that he would only trust someone as strong as the King Frost to protect you!" Jack Frost said excitedly.

"You? A demon? Impossible! look at how small you are! Ricken is taller than You! He's probably... a better... fighte-" and just like Orthrus, Inigo was completely frozen over. Jack Frost raised his fist to punch him until Morgan stopped him.

"Jack! No! That's my husband!" Morgan exclaimed

"HeeHee... Sorry..." After a moment of silence, Lucina spoke up

"Morgan, what is that thing on your arm?" she asked

"I don't know really, whoever sent it said that he needed me to head to the Outworld Gate, I wish he was a bit more specific on why."

"Excuse me, master, but maybe I can help with that." said a voice that didn't belong to anybody in the room

"What? who said that?" Morgan looked around her searching for the voice.

"Master, look at your gauntlet." said the voice. Morgan looked at her arm to see half the face of a woman on the screen. "My name is Burroughs. I'm an A. I. built into your gauntlet to help you with any questions you may have."

"So can you tell me what exactly is supposed to destroy the realms?" Morgan asked.

"Well...a group in the world I came from seeks to resurrect... Grima! and we need your help to stop them." Lucina heard this and spoke up.

"B-but that's impossible! we killed Grima! My husband sacrificed himself to make sure of that."

"Just because a demon dies doesn't mean it can't be resurrected, just ask Jack Frost, it's happened to him plenty of times."

"Then why me? Why not my mother or grandfather? wouldn't they be more suited to something like this than me?

"It's a bit complicated, members of this group are good at manipulating people, they'll use any dirty trick they can on your side."

"But my mother would never side with Grima! She fought so hard to bring him down!"

"Yes but did you know that if Grima returns, so will your father?"

"What? really?"

"Of course, not, but they'll say things like that too control you, but wile that would work on your mother, there's something about you that makes you immune to thier deception."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think I was so special."

"Every human is special in there own little way."

"So can ou give me some more details on my quest Burroughs?"

"Of course, Master." Burroughs explained the deails of the quest and what to do once the got the gate "Oh, and one more thing, Master,"

"What's that?"

"We can only bring seven others with us once we get there." said Burroughs.

"What why? the gate is big enought to fit all of the Shepards."said Morgan

"We aren't taking the gates, there's an object nearby that can get us to where we need to go, but the problem is that it doesn't have enough power to transport more than eight people at once, to there and back, so please, choose who you want to bring with youand we can get going." after some thought, Morgan chose who she wanted to go with her and they headed off.

**At the gates**

Morgan, Inigo, Gerome, Yarne, Cynthia, Severa, Brady, and Noire, were standing outside the Outrealm gates waiting for what to do next

"Alright Burroughs, so what do we do now?"

"Just let me scan and I'll find a direct route to the object in question...

...

...

...

ah, I found it, just head a little further south and you should find what we're looking for" The groupdid just as Burroughs said and surely enough, they found, an old looking door lead down a set of stairs

"Hold on, Master, I feel a powerful presence just down those stairs, are you sure you want to continue?"

"Of course, we'll take on anything that's gonna stop from our goal!" said Morgan. They headed down the stairs to find an old looking cylindrical object with strange symbols in the middle of the room.

"I don't see any demons, Burroughs, are you sure you felt something?" asked Morgan

"Yes, I was sure of it." Just then they heard a voice.

"What? somebody's here? didn't think anyone would find this place." Said a man who appeared from behind the cylinder, he had long hair and a mustache, and he was pretty slender.

"Halt!" Inigo yelled pointing his sword at the man "State your name!"

"Relax! Don't get upset! it's just me! Hijiri!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So you live here, Hijiri?" asked Morgan

"Yeah, one day I just woke up here without a trace of who I was besides my name." Hijiri replied, "Anna would show up once in a while to sell me food and other essentials, and I would buy them with the money that I would get from killing bandits that tried to rob me."

"Wow, you must be pretty strong if you can take on bandit's ny yourself." said Inigo

"Well, I just assume the bandits are rather weak." Hijiri said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey, what's that wierd thing over there?" Cynthia asked, pointing at the cylindrical object.

"Oh, that? I don't really know, I've played arund with it once in a while, but it never really does anything."

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Morgan walked up to the object and looked at the odd scripture written on it.

"Master, I've found a way to activate it, would you like to try it?" Burroughs said

"Okay." Morgan lost control of her arm as Burroughs began to touch different symbols on the object. eventually, it started to glow red and spin, then the ground began to shake.

"What did you do?!" Hijiri yelled.

"I-I don't know! Burroughs said she could activate that thing and then the ground started to shake!"

"Morgan! Grab my hand!" Yelled Inigo

"A-alright!" Morgan ran over to Inigo and grabbed ahold of his hand, after that, everything went black...

...

Morgan opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place, the walls were yellow and there was a strange substance running through the floor and ceiling. She could see that the room was a hallway leading to a whit light. She followed the white light until she heard a voice.

_"Human... the fate of the world you are about to enter lies in your hands, remember that your decisions will no longer affect only you, but the world and people around you. Make sure you think about the decisions you will make... "_

Morgan continued to walk towrds the light until she had to close her eyes because of how bright it was...

... and when she opened her eyes she found herself in a different place. Morgan looked around to get a grasp on her surroundings, she looked to the right of her to find Inigo lying on a tree, and found herself in an area full of trees. Morgan pulled out her Comp and spoke to Burroghs

"Excuse me, Burroughs? Do you know where we're at?"

"Of course, just let me do a quick scan... alright I'm done. You're in a place called Yoyogi Park, in Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan? I've never heard of such a place."

'Well, we are in another world after all. Now just tell me when you're ready and I'll tell you where to go next."

"Alright, just let me wake my husband and we'll be ready to go." Morgan went over to Inigo and shook him as hard as she could.

Wha- Ow!" Inigo yelled, grabbing his arm.

"W-hat's wrong? didI hurt you?" Morgan asked

"No, I think I broke my arm, I think should go find a healer or something."

"Burroughs, do you know where we can find a healer?" Morgan asked.

"You're in luck, Master, there's a place close by called the Shinjuku Medical Center. I'll mark it on your map for you." Morgan and Inigo soon made way for the Shinjuku Medical Center. They both hoped they could eliminate the plans of the Gaea and leave without any casualties, of course, it wasn't going to be the case this time.

_**So tha**_**t's the end of that short chapter, I decided for those of you who've never played a mainline SMT game, I'll give you a simple timeline so the story will make since, if your worried about being spoiled, just don't read it**

_**SMT 1 Neutral - SMT 2 Neutral - After YHVH is defeated, Tokyo creates a new stable govenment to replace the old one - Events in America caused an ICBM to head towards New Tokyo - Masakados forms ceiling over New Tokyo - Demons become more common - Government becomes Ashurakai - Man named Akira leaves New Tokyo through the Sky Tower to form the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado on top of Tokyo - Akira has Minotaur gaurd entrance to Mikado so Demons nor Ashurakai can't get in - Ashurakai has Medusa gaurd the Sky Tower so no one can leave - 25 years later, a young man living in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado joins the ranks of the Samurai - SMT 4 Neutral - ?**_

_**SMT 3 takes place in another world.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucina had insisted that she go with her daughter, but Chrom, Sumia, and Morgan had decided against it, because she had duties at the castle that only she could handle.

"Mommy, where's big sis?" asked Lucina's five-year-old daughter, Morrigan.

"She's on important business, dear." before her husband had gone away, she had left her with child, and eventually, Morrigan was born. Morrigan had to have been one of the best things to come into her life, next to her husband, of course, but just because she had another daughter doesn't mean she loved her oldest any less, so of course, she was worried when her daughter had left to the Outrealms without her. Lucina was in her room thinking about what her daughter might be up to in the other world when her father knocked on her door..

"Lucina, an important man has come to see us shepards," Chrom said, "He sas he's involved with the whole situation with Morgan." Lucina was surprised to hear this, she assumed the only person involved in this was the Burroughs woman on Morgan's arm. Lucina got up and followed Chrom to the Barracks where the other Shepards were waiting. when they got there, she saw a man with gray hair, a red suit, and he was sitting on an odd chair.

"Ah, I see you're all here now. Now, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Steven, and I'm the one who gave Morgan her mission to stop the Gaea from proceeding with thier plans. I'm here to answer any questions you may have." he said. Lucina raised her hand to get the man's attention."Of course, Morgan's mother would like to go first, what is your question?"

"Will my daughter and her friends return safely?" she asked

"I see, so you're just going to ask that right away..." Steven said before sighing."Lucina, let me be honest with you, the best case scenario is that your daughter, and possibly her husband, depending on how things turn out, will be the only ones to return home safely." Everyone in the room was shocked with Steven's sudden Revelation.

"What... what do you mean only Morgan and Inigo? What about my sister?"

"Lucina... The world they went to isn't like your own where bonds are that world, there are people who have different ideas and views of the world, your friends might want side with the two factions of that world, and of course, they will disagree with will soon begin to hate eachother because thier views are different from eachothers... Morgan, however, seems to have a gift that will make her oblivious to either sides arguments..."

"What is this gift?" Lucina asked

"Where I come from, we call it... autism."

...

After a little walking, Morgan and Inigo finally made it to the Shinjuku Medical Center.

"Damn, there are so many people here." said Inigo.

"Yeah,what's with that?" Morgan replied

"Haven't you seen what's been going on?" a man behind them said

"No, what?"Morgan asked

"You haven't heard? There are demons running around Tokyo and attacking people!" The man said "This Goutou guy started up some military coup using demons, so the American Army stepped in to stop it. half the people in this hospital are probably from America who got injured fighting demons!"

"So how long will it take before we can see a doctor?" Inigo asked

"I've been waiting for five hours trying to get a doctor with no luck." said a man sitting next to them, "I heard the Mesian Church is healing people up for some Yen, but why go there when I can get fixed up for free her, at the hospital?"

"Well, we're in kind of a hurry," Morgan said "Perhaps you could give us directions to this Church"

""Sure, just head to the Mall and and it should be right by the entrance, to get to the mall you just... " After following the man's directions, they did eventually find the Church.

"Welcome to the Church of Mesiah. Dost thou need healing?" the priest said

"Yes, my arms broken and we can't get to a doctor, can you help a fellow out" Inigo said

"Of course, Since this seems to be your first time visiting the Mesian Church, this one will be free." the priest took out a small bottle and dropped some of the liquid on Inigo's arm.

"Woah! My arm suddenly feels god as new!" He said "Thanks for patching me up!"

"My pleasure, and please, come again."

"Finally, we got that over with" said Morgan "So Burroughs, what was the quest supposed to be again?"

"Master... I'm sorry, but it seems when I was activating the terminal, I made a grave mistake."

"What's that?" Morgan asked

"I sent you too early into the timeline, only 30 minutes before the ICBM's hit Tokyo..."

_**I want to give a shout out to the Cathedral of Shadows Podcast for getting me into the SMT series in the first place, if you want know more about the series go watch listen to them. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for being so late on this next chapter, so let's get on with it**_

"What's an ICBM?" Morgan asked

"ICBM stands for Inter-Continental ballistic Missile, a single ICBM has the power to destroy an entire city in a single strike, and thier are thirty of them heading this way..."

"An entire city..." Inigo said, "We have to stop this! We can't just let these people die!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way we can stop them, just let fate in this one time, and we can make things better in the future." Burroughs replied in a cold, emotionless voice

"B-but our friends are still out there somehere! Are we to let them die while we run aw-" Inigo said before Morgan cut in.

"She's right, Inigo, there's nothing we can do, let's find a way to get out of here, and we'll continue on our journey." said Morgan "Burroughs, is there anyway to leave the city, maybe a tunnel or something?"

"Morgan!What about our friends? Don't you care about them? We can't just let them die!" Inigo yelled

"I do care about them, but I care about everyone else back home just as much, too, and if we die looking for them, who will stop Grima from being revived in the future? I know Inigo, It's a hard desicion to make, but although some people may suffer at first, the outcome will be the best for everyone, you just have to trust me Inigo" Inigo stood speechless at Morgan's undeniable logic.

"So, Master, about that escape, if we can find a terminal, we can make a quick and easy escape, luckily, your Jack Frost is unique because of the fact that he knows a skill called teleporta, which will transfer you to the nearest terminal" Morgan summoned her Jack Frost and gave it the request.

"I'm on it, Ho!" Jack Frost spun around a little and gave a twirl of his finger, and Morgan and Inigo suddenly appeared in an odd room wwith a stand that had a square light on top of it.

"Now," Burroughs said, "just let me connect to the terminal and send us to our true destination"

**Syncing with terminal...**

**Adding destination...**

**Sync complete**

Morgan and Inigo suddenly felt dizzy as thier visions began to blur and felt as if they were accelerating at incredibly fast speeds, they soon began too slow down, only to stop and see that they had ended up in the same room

"Did the thing mess up?" Inigo asked "We're in the same place we were at before."

"Terminal rooms tend to look the same, maybe if you step outside things will be different." just as Burroughs had said, the couple walked outside to see an old and tattered hallway full of mold, dust, and decomposed bodies.

"Oh Gods," Morgan said as she placed her hand on her mouth, "What happened here..."

"We've travelled 76 years into the future, Master, it's expected we'd see things in this state after the bombs fell."

"What are things like outside?" Inigo asked

"Let's take a look" Morgan replied, the two found thier way out of the building, only to realize they had crossed fates with another as the ground began to shake.

"What's going on? Another earthquake!?" they noticed that a light began to form in front of them as they saw that a ceiling was being raised, the rock ceiling passed over them, dropping large rock pieces as it went over them, and when the ceiling completly passed, they saw a massive creature looking over the city they were in...


	7. Chapter 7

"What the heck is that thing!" Before Inigo and Morgan was a massive creature, bigger than any foe either of them had faced in the War of Grima "Is that the resurrected Grima? Are we already too late!" Inigo said as he looked at the sight before them, they looked at it in silence, until burroughs spoke up

"No Inigo, as a matter of fact, he's one of the good guys."

"Really? Well I'm sure glad we don't have to face anything like that." The trio noticed that people were coming out of the buildings and began cheering. Inigo walked up to an old lady and asked what was going on

"What are we cheering for? Sonny, where have you been the last 25 years?"

"I was born 25 years ago..."

"Ah, i see. if you must know, this is the first time in 25 years when the ceiling over Tokyo was removed, and it's all thanks to the Champion!"

"Uh, who's the Champion?"

"Really you don't even know who the Champion is? Did a piece of rubble hit you in the head while the ceiling was coming down" the Old Lady remarked, and soon left.

"A ceiling over, Tokyo... amd a Champion?" said Morgan

"The Champion?" Burroughs said, "I can tell you all about him if you'd like." Morgan nodded her head at this

"Very well, Master. The Champions story begins with a young man named Flynn who lived in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado..." Burroughs told the story of Flynn's ventures in Tokyo, his mission to kill the Black Samurai, all the good he'd done for the people and...

"He killed... his best friend?" Morgan asked with a frown

"Yes Master, the two grew up together in the same village, it must've been very hard on him." Morgan had to constantly worry about her friends and loved ones dying in the War, but she didn't know what she'd do if she was forced to kill one.

"But... why?"

"He became a demon and attacked Flynn, and of course, he overpowered the demon and won, but I'm sure he was very saddened by the loss."

"Morgan..." Inigo didn't like to see his wife in a sad state such as this, so he tried to change the subject, "Um, Burroughs, what are we supposed to do next, now that we're in the right time?"

"Meet Flynn"

_'Damn you Burroughs'_

_I know this is a little short, but the next chapter will come out sooner and will be longer, I Promise!_.


End file.
